Touma's Another Story
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Lagi-lagi Touma mengalami kesialan hari ini. Dan entah ini termasuk kesialan atau keberuntungan, ia bertemu dengan Accelerator saat sedang mencari Index. Tapi Last Order juga menghilang? First fic in this fandom. Warning: Gaje, OOC, slight ToumaxAccel mungkin? Just read and review.


O-oke. Saia langsung mulai saja ceritanya—

* * *

**Touma's Another Story**

Disclaimer :

**To Aru Majutsu no Index © Kazuma Kamachi**

**Touma's Another Story © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Genre(s) :

**Humor/Friendship**

Rated :

**K+**

Warning :

**Crazy story with eror language and totally failed, OOC, ToumaxAccel slightly, and many more**

* * *

**Opening Music : Genesis Aria – sphere**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_~Happy Reading~_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"_Fukou da_."

Lagi-lagi kalimat itu terucap dari mulutku. Sudah berapa ratus (atau ribu?) kali aku mengucapkannya, aku sendiri sudah tidak tahu. Tapi untuk hari ini, aku pastikan kalau aku sudah mengucapkannya sebanyak dua puluh sembilan kali. Kalian tahu alasannya? Ya, karena hari ini aku seperti terkena kesialan beruntun.

Tunggu! Haruskah aku menceritakan semua kemalanganku hari ini dari awal? Baiklah, kalau kalian ingin tahu. Aku, Kamijou Touma, dikenal oleh kalian semua karena kesialan yang selalu menimpaku, membuatku menjadi _main character_ di _series_ ini. Tapi yang ingin kujelaskan bukan itu—hei, author! Kenapa penjelasannya jadi berbelit begini?!

Akan kuberitahu kesialan-kesialan apa saja yang kuhadapi hari ini. Pertama, aku jatuh tersungkur dari tempat tidurku sendiri. Melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lima belas, hari Rabu. Dan aku pun berteriak, "AHK! AKU BENAR-BENAR KESIANGAN SEKARANG! FUKOOOOUUU DAAAA!" Dan entah karena teriakan itu atau apa, Sphinx, kucing yang dipungut Index pun mencakar mukaku. Itu juga kuhitung sebagai bagian dari kesialanku hari ini.

Bicara soal Index, saat aku terbangun, aku sudah tak melihat Index. Aku pun mencarinya di sekeliling apartmenku. Tapi aku tak menemukannya. Dan saat aku melihat kulkas dan lemari makanan, oh, Tuhan... Aku tak menemukan apapun! Padahal aku baru saja belanja semalam. Mungkin ini bisa disebut kesialan juga. Kuputuskan untuk keluar dan mencari makan, sekaligus mencari Index. Tentu saja dengan mengatakan, "_Fukou da_," saat membuka pintu.

Seperti tak habis-habisnya kesialan menimpaku, kali ini kesialan itu datang dari Misaka Mikoto—tidak! Lebih tepatnya dari Misaka _imouto_, Misaka nomor entah berapalah itu. Aku bertemu dengannya di restoran. Dia tampak kesal(?), dia mengatakan bahwa _google_-nya dirampas oleh Misaka mini alias Last Order. Dan lucunya dia mengoceh tak jelas dihadapanku, membuatku tak bisa makan dengan tenang. Bukan hanya itu, beberapa kejadian memalukan juga terjadi di restoran itu. Aku tak ingin menceritakannya, sungguh!

Dan berakhirlah aku di sini, sekarang, di depan _Tokiwadai Gakuen_. Aku sendiri juga tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa di sini. Saat aku melihat gedung sekolah itu, keadaan sepi. Oh, ya iyalah, Touma! Sekarang masih jam belajar...

"Hei!"

"_Jya_, aku harus kemana sekara—"

_Plok!_ Sebuah tepukan keras mendarat di punggungku. Aku mengaduh sambil mengelus-elus punggungku yang sakit mendadak. Dan saat aku menatap ke belakang-

"A-ah! Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu, y-ya?" perasaanku sudah mulai tak enak. Aku yakin itu, karena gadis ini menciptakan aura tak enak di sekelilingnya. Rambutnya yang diikat _twintail_ itu seperti berkibar diterpa oleh aura kelamnya.

"Kamijou Touma... kau... KAU PASTI MAU MENCULIK ONEE-SAMA, KAAAN?!" teriaknya seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehat sembari mencoba menghajarku. Tentu saja aku mencoba mengelak. Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri kalau aku terkena bogemnya yang menyakitkan itu.

"_Cho-chotto_! Siapa juga yang mau menculik _onee-sama_-mu itu, hah?!" tanyaku mencoba menghentikan serangan membabi buta dari _Judgement_ level empat itu. Dia pun berhenti dan menjauh, kemudian bertanya, "_Jya_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, pria hidung belang?"

"Hei! Bisa tidak, sih, kau bicara yang sopan sedikit padaku? Aku ini lebih tua, lho, darimu!" ucapku jengkel. Dia hanya berkacak pinggang.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi, apa yang Anda lakukan di sini, Kamijou Touma-_san_?" tanyanya lagi, dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata '_san_'. Aku kembali menatap gedung besar yang ada di hadapanku, kemudian menjawab, "Aku mencari Index. Dia sudah menghilang sejak aku bangun tadi. Aku hanya berpikir untuk mencari di sekeliling kota, karena dia itu memang suka keluyuran." Dia mengangguk mendengar penjelasanku. Syukurlah dia percaya. Aku pun bertanya padanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau di sini? Kau gak belajar?"

"Hmph! Sekarang aku sedang menjalankan tugasku. Kau tak tahu? Akhir-akhir ini, sering terjadi penculikan terhadap anak kecil, terutama bocah perempuan. Kalau orang yang kau cari itu adalah bocah perempuan imut loli-loli gimanaaa gitu, kau harus waspada. Soalnya penculik itu biasanya akan menculik bocah seperti itu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu alasannya. Tapi baru saja aku mendapat telepon dari temanku kalau ada anak perempuan yang menghilang lagi. Makanya aku ditugaskan untuk menca—"

"Stop!" ujarku, menghentikan penjelasan panjang Shirai Kuroko. Dia pun terdiam, membuatku bisa berpikir tenang. Index memang sudah berumur lima belas tahun. Tapi tubuhnya termasuk pendek, dan wajahnya yang uhumloliuhum memungkinkan dirinya untuk menjadi target sang penculik. Aku pun bertanya ke Kuroko lagi, "Hmm... Kalau orang yang kucari itu gadis berusia lima belas tahun, tapi tubuhnya seperti anak kecil dan berwajah loli, gimana?"

"Apanya yang 'gimana'?" tanya Kuroko balik. Sepertinya ia kurang mengerti dengan pertanyaanku.

"_Etto_, kalau yang kucari itu seperti yang aku bilang tadi, apa penculik itu akan menculiknya?" tanyaku lagi. Ia memasang wajah cuek, "_Saa na_. Mungkin saja ia menculiknya karena tertipu oleh penampilan gadis itu. _Mou, _sudahlah! Aku mau melaksanakan tugasku dulu! Segera temukan orang yang kau cari itu sebelum terlambat. _Jyaa_~" iapun beranjak dari tempat, meninggalkan aku sendiri yang berdiri terpaku.

"Hahaha... Sepertinya aku harus segera menemukannya. _Mattaku, fukou da._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, _kuso gaki_! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan kenapa kau mengikutiku terus, hah?!"

"Soalnya tadi aku melihatmu seperti kebingungan. Jadinya aku mengikutimu. Dan sampai sekarang kau tak memberitahuku alasan kenapa kau tampak bingung."

"Hah?! Aku? Aku kebingungan, katamu?! Ck! _Bakabaka shii_! Tak ada yang bisa membuatku kebingungan, apalagi kalau hanya anak keci—_iya_! Lupakan!"

"Anak kecil? Anak kecil siapa? Ayolah, beritahu aku~"

Yo! Masih dengan Kamijou Touma di sini. Sekarang aku sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan _Gakuen Toshi_. Aku berpikir mungkin Index ada di sini. Dan ternyata instingku benar, aku seperti mendengar suaranya dan bahkan melihat wajahnya! Ia sedang bersama seseorang yang mencurigakan. Karena aku melihatnya dari jauh, jadi kurang jelas. Aku pun berlari menerobos lalu lalang orang-orang yang ada di sini dan segera ke tempat Index. Akhirnya aku menemukannya, sedang (berusaha) berbicara dengan seorang lelaki berambut putih, berkulit pucat, kurus, dan memakai tongkat. Saat itu nyaris saja aku memanggil Index kalau lelaki berambut putih itu tidak menolehku dengan tatapan mengerikan sekaligus kaget.

"Ka-kau..."

"In—mati aku!" gumamku pelan. Sepelan mungkin agar tak terdengar oleh lelaki yang kira-kira seumuran denganku itu.

"Haaa! Touma _da_! Touma, kenapa kau ada di sini? He?" tanya Index sambil nyengir-nyengir di hadapanku.

_Fukou da._

**^End of Touma's POV^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Fukou da_,' batin Touma, sambil mencuri pandang dari pemuda berambut putih yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tahu orang itu, ia bahkan pernah bertarung melawan pemuda itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan Accelerator, _esper_ level lima terkuat di _Gakuen Toshi,_ yang dulu nyaris membunuhnya?

Mata Accelerator dan Touma saling bertatapan. Aura membunuh keluar dari tatapan Accelerator, membuat Touma berkeringat. Hanya dengan menatap mata sang _esper_ terkuat, bisa membuatnya ketakutan? Tunggu! Ia harus mencari topik lain agar Accelerator tak mengungkit-ungkit pertarungan waktu itu.

"A-ah, Index! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tau! Hei, Accelerator! Kau mau menculik Index, ya—ups!" Touma refleks menutup mulutnya setelah mengucapkan kalimat (lancang) yang tentu saja membuat kemarahan Accelerator memuncak. Hei, bagaimanapun juga, baru kali ini ada yang menuduh Accelerator begitu. Index langsung menatap Accelerator dengan tatapan polosnya, kemudian _slow motion_ menatap Touma dengan tatapan 'Maksud lo?'.

"Ha-ha-HAAAH?! Ka-kau bilang AKU menculik _kuso gaki_ INI?! _Fuzakenjanee yo!_ Aku merawat seorang anak kecil saja sudah repot! Apalagi kalo menculik anak ini! Ck, yang benar saja!?" oceh Accelerator sambil menunjuk Touma, dirinya, kemudian Index. Urat kekesalan nampak muncul di pelipisnya. Dan kali ini, Touma berpikir untuk kabur.

"Hee~ jadi kalian sudah saling kenal, ya? _Yokatta_. Aku berharap kita bisa berteman baik, ya!" ujar Index sambil tersenyum lebar. Membuat gigi-giginya yang putih jadi bersinar dan membuat siapapun yang memandangnya akan sakit mata. /plok

Accelerator dan Touma saling berpandangan beberapa saat. Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba saja suasana sunyi melingkupi mereka bertiga. Seakan hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin dan jangkrik di malam musim panas, padahal tempat tersebut masih ramai oleh masyarakat.

Dan sepuluh detik kemudian, Index hanya bisa mendenger jeritan, "HAAAAAHHH?!" dari mulut Touma dan Accelerator. Semua orang memandang mereka dan Index. Index jadi salah tingkah, apalagi ketika melihat ekspresi horor dari kedua pemuda yang ada di sampingnya itu. Saat melihat ke sekeliling, Index tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau tak ada apapun yang terjadi kepada orang-orang yang melihat mereka. Orang-orang pun kembali ke aktivitas mereka.

"Hahaha! Bedebah bulu! Kau pikir aku mau berteman dengannya? Hahahaha! Jangan membuat perutku sakit karena tertawa, _kuso gaki_! Astaga... aku hampir nangis, nih!" Accelerator tertawa gak jelas sambil memukuli punggung Touma. Entah karena balas dendam atau karena Touma lebih dekat dengannya. Touma mengaduh, tapi berusaha untuk ikut tertawa.

"Haha... _Muri sonna no_, Index. Aku tak mungkin bisa akrab dengan Accelerator-_san_. Iya, kan, Accelerator..._san_?" Touma mencoba lebih hormat pada Accelerator karena takut. Tapi, Accelerator menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh dan langsung mencengkram bahu Touma.

"_Soou yo_~ kita tak mungkin berteman. Heh! _Baka na hanashii_!" ucap Accelerator sembari memperkuat cengkramannya. Bahu Touma merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Bagaimanapun juga, yang mencengkramnya ini Accelerator.

"Aih~ jangan _tsuntsun_ begitulah! _Etto_, Accelerator-_san_!" ujar Index sambil menoel-noel lengan Accelerator. Accelerator beralih menatap Index dengan tatapan mengerikan. Namun ia teringat sesuatu! Sesuatu yang sangat penting, yang menyebabkannya berada di sini.

"_Kuso_!" Accelerator langsung melepas cengkramannya dari bahu Touma. Touma yakin bahunya pasti memerah sekarang. Tapi ia kaget ketika Accelerator beranjak pergi dengan terburu-buru.

"Hee~ _ano_... kau mau kemana?" tanya Index pada Accelerator. Accelerator menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa memandang Index ia berkata, "Mencari Last Order."

Touma terperanjat mendengar perkataan Accelerator. Sepertinya ia kenal orang yang dicari Accelerator—tidak! Ia memang kenal gadis kecil itu.

"Mencari Last Order? Memangnya dia kemana? Tunggu! Kau kenal Last Order?" tanya Touma bertubi-tubi sembari menghampiri Accelerator. Accelerator jadi kaget sendiri. Index yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya memandangi mereka berdua bergantian, kemudian mengikuti langkah Touma.

"Ck! Kalau aku tahu dia dimana, aku takkan mencarinya! Siaaall!" gerutu Accelerator dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Touma mengikuti di sampingnya bersama Index. Masih ada yang membuat Touma penasaran.

"_Na_, kok kau kenal Last Order?" tanya Accelerator sambil menatap curiga pada Touma.

"Hmm... Waktu itu, saat aku dan Misaka _imouto_ di pusat perbelanjaan, dia menghampiriku tiba-tiba, mengatakan kalau dia sudah merampas _google_ Misaka _imouto_. Ah! Lalu aku pernah bertemu dengannya saat kota diserang oleh orang-orang dari _Kami no Useki_. Lalu, ya, aku menolongnya." Touma memberikan penjelasan sambil mengingat-ingat. Index ber-'hoho' ria. Accelerator berhenti sejenak, berpikir, lalu menatap Touma tak percaya.

"He-heh! Jangan-jangan kau..." Accelerator mau mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi Touma langsung memegang tangannya dan memotong ucapannya.

"Ya! Kau pasti—"

"—yang telpon-telponan denganku waktu itu, kan?!" tanya Accelerator dan Touma berbarengan. Dengan tangan yang masih saling menggenggam, mereka saling pandang seperti baru saja bertemu dengan seseorang yang dicari. Index yang sempat terlupakan, hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua kagum. Rupanya mereka memang sudah kenal dan akrab!

'Ya, Tuhan. Mereka seperti benar-benar bisa berhubungan baik, ya?' batin Index, yang sebenarnya mulai memikirkan hal-hal aneh yang sebenarnya merupakan pencerminan dari permikiran author sendiri. /plok

"_Jy-jyaa_. Aku harus segera mencari bocah bandel itu! Bentar lagi hujan," ucap Accelerator sambil menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman Touma. Touma hanya mengangguk kikuk dan menatap tangannya hampa.

'Tunggu! Tadi aku menggenggam tangan Accelerator, kan? Aaahk! _Baka_!' kutuk Touma dalam hati sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya. Pantas saja kalau Accelerator jadi salting tadi.

"Hee~ aku dan Touma akan ikut mencari Last Order bersamamu! Iya, kan, Touma?" tanya Index tiba-tiba. Touma memasang wajah kikuk, kemudian menghampiri Accelerator dan menjawab, "Ya!" dengan tatapan yakin ke arah Accelerator. Dan entah perasaan Touma atau apa, ia seperti melihat wajah Accelerator yang memerah.

"He-heh! Sebenarnya aku tak membutuhkan bantuan kalian. Tapi kalau kalian memaksa, ya, terserah!" jawabnya dan cepat-cepat pergi dari pusat perbelanjaan itu. Touma dan Index mengikutinya dari belakang.

"_Na_, bagaimana kalau kita berpencar saja mencarinya? Kau ke sebelah sana, aku dan Index akan ke sebelah sono. Bagaimana?" usul Touma. Index mengangguk, sedangkan Accelerator hanya berkacak pinggang. Sebelum mereka berpisah, Accelerator memanggil Touma.

"O-oi, Kamijou!"

"Ha?"

"Mi-minta nomor...mu..."

"Oh, iya! Kemarin aku meneleponmu pakai ponselnya Last Order_,_ ya? Haha, ini nomorku," ujar Touma sembari memberikan nomornya ke Accelerator.

"_N-na_, aku minta nomormu bukan karena apa-apa, ya! Hanya untuk menanyakan kalau kau sudah bertemu Last Order. Ck!" gumam Accelerator sambil berbalik badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Touma dan Index.

"_Hai, hai_! Aku juga gak berharap kau mengirimiku _mail_ 'Aku mencintaimu, Touma—'" dan sesaat setelah mengucapkan itu, Touma langsung mendapat serangan mematikan Accelerator yang untung dapat ia tangkis dengan tangan kanannya.

"_I-iya_! _Gomenasai_! _Gomenasai_! _Gomenasai_! Aku hanya bercanda! Aku cari Last Order sekarang, oke?" ucap Touma sambil menghindari serangan amarah Accelerator. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu yang sedikit tak berbentuk karena serangan Accelerator.

'_Baka!_' batin Accelerator jengkel. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh di dalam sana.

"Ck! _Chikuso_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah, benar kata Accelerator. Sekarang hujan." Touma menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, merasakan tetes-tetes hujan menerpa wajahnya.

"Umu! Touma bawa payung?" tanya Index tanpa memerhatikan Touma. Ia sibuk melihat kiri-kanan demi menemukan Last Order.

"Enggak. Soalnya tadi siang, kan, cerah banget. Oh, ya, Index. Kok kau bisa kenal Accelerator?" tanya Touma mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sebenarnya ia penasaran juga kenapa Index bisa bersama Accelerator tadi.

"Hehe, kau ingat saat aku mencarimu dan aku bilang kalau aku kelaparan dan ada orang yang menolongku?" tanya Index sambil senyam-senyum gak jelas. Touma mengangguk sambil mencoba menebak.

"Jangan bilang orang itu Accelerator?" tebak Touma. Index memberi isyarat seperti 'Bingo!' atau semacamnya, "Umu! Dia orang yang baik, kan? Meskipun dia _tsuntsun_ karena tak mau mengakuinya. Dan kau tahu? Setiap aku bertemu dengannya, dia pasti sedang mencari gadis bernama Last Order itu." Index menjawab dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Touma.

'_Souka_. Ternyata Accelerator itu orangnya baik. Meskipun ia terkesan kasar dan M. Pantas saja Last Ordersangat mengkhawatirkannya," batin Touma sambil memangku dagunya. Tanpa ia sadari, Index sudah menarik-narik bajunya sambil menunjuk ke arah taman bermain.

"Touma! Touma!" panggil Index. Touma menoleh ke arah Index, kemudian mengikuti arah telunjuk Index dan mendapati sesuatu.

"Kenapa orang itu ada di taman bermain? _Cho-chotto matte_! Itu, kan, Last Order? Ayo, Index! Kita ke sana! Last Order bersama orang itu!" Touma menarik Index dan segera berlari ke taman bermain yang ada di seberang mereka. Terlihat seorang lelaki tinggi berambut merah dan berjubah hitam panjang sedang berteduh (alias bermain-main) dengan Last Order.

"Hoi, Stiyl! Last Order! Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Touma ketika berada di depan Last Order dan Stiyl. Stiyl ber-'hai' ria, sedangkan Last Order langsung memeluk Touma.

"'Misaka sedang bermain dengan o`om Stiyl!' Misaka menjawab sambil melapor ke Touma," ujar Last Order dengan ceria, "'Tapi Misaka gak bisa pulang karena hujan. Padahal nanti Accelerator mengkhawatirkan Misaka.' Misaka melanjutkan sambil memikirkan nasib Accelerator," lanjut Last Order. Touma langsung teringat pada Accelerator dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Ah, halo, Accelerator?" Touma membuka percakapannya dengan Accelerator, "Ah, ya! Last Order sudah kutemukan. Sekarang kami ada di taman bermain kota. Ya! Kau bisa ke sini sekarang. _Jya~_" Touma mengakhiri teleponnya dan berbalik ke arah Last Order, "Yap! Sebentar lagi Accelerator akan datang ke sini." Touma berkata.

"Baiklah. Bisa aku pulang sekarang?" tanya Stiyl yang seperti merasa kehadirannya sudah tak dibutuhkan(?). Iapun beranjak pergi, namun segera dicegat Touma, "Hei, Stiyl. Kau penculik yang mau menculik Last Order, ya?"

Dan mendadak suasana menjadi beku (?).

"—pffffttt! Aku? Aku mau menculik bocah ini? Ya ampun. Dari mana kau dapat pemikiran seperti itu, hah?" tanya Stiyl sambil tertawa dan memukul pundak Touma.

"Habis, tadi ada yang bilang kalau akhir-akhir ini ada penculik yang doyan nyulik anak-anak loli. Lalu saat melihatmu dan Last Order, aku jadi ingat kau pernah menculik Index. Jadi kupikir kau om-om pedo yang menculik Last Order," jawab Touma sarkastik. Index mengangguk sambil menahan tawanya.

"He-he? Seburuk itukah citraku di mata kalian, Touma, Index? Apa-apaan itu? Lagian aku, kan, bukan om-om pedo! Tadi aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya yang dikejar-kejar seorang gadis. Kemudian dia mengikutiku terus dan mengajakku keliling kota," jelas Stiyl dengan tatapan _death glare _yang ia berikan ke Touma. Last Order membenarkan dan langsung tersenyum cemerlang ketika melihat Accelerator memasuki area taman bermain.

"Accelerator!" Last Order memekik kegirangan ketika melihat mamanya—salah—atau babangnya (mungkin?) dan berlari memeluknya. Accelerator tak membalas pelukan sang anak—bukan—Last Order, ia hanya memukuli kepala Last Order pelan beberapa kali.

"'_Ittai yo,_ Accelerator!' ucap Misaka kesakitan karena pentungan Accelerator," ucap Last Order sambil mengikuti langkah Accelerator yang menuju tempat Touma dan yang lain berdiri.

"Syukurlah kau sudah menemukan orang yang kau cari," ucap Index sambil tersenyum ke arah Accelerator dan Last Order. Accelerator menatap acuh tak acuh pada Index, kemudian beralih melotot ke arah Touma. Touma mundur selangkah dan tersenyum kikuk, "Y-ya, syukur, ya? Haha..."

"Cih! _Arigatou_." Accelerator mengucapkannya dengan cepat, hingga nyaris tak terdengar oleh Touma. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Last Order dan beranjak pergi, "Ayo, pulang!"

"Umu!"

"_Na_, Index. Kau dengar apa yang Accelerator katakan?" tanya Touma pada Index tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Accelerator dan Last Order yang sosoknya mulai menghilang. Index hanya menjawab "Terima kasih," dan tersenyum.

"_Souka_!" Touma langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimi _mail_ ke Accelerator.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"'Accelerator, ponselmu bunyi, tuh!' Misaka berkata sambil mengira ada _mail_ yang masuk," ujar Misaka sambil menunjuk saku celana Accelerator yang bergetar. Accelerator segera membuka ponselnya dan memang ada _mail_ yang masuk. Dari Touma.

"_Yo! Kalau kau butuh bantuanku lagi, telepon saja, oke?"_

"Cih! _Baka_!" gerutu Accelerator sambil mematikan ponselnya.

"'Siapa yang '_baka_'?' Misaka _kininarimasu_!" tanya Last Order penasaran. Accelerator menggumam, "_Bakamijou_ itu! Cih, sudahlah! Kau ini mau tahu saja!"

"'Touma kah? Hee~ harusnya Accelerator ucapin terima kasih karena udah bantu nyari Misaka. Kalau Misaka jadi Accelerator, sih, Touma akan kujadiin seme Accelerator! Hehe~' Misaka memberi pendapat atau lebih tepatnya suruhan!"

Dan lagi-lagi, Last Order menerima timpukan kasih sayang dari Accelerator.

"A-apa kau bilang, bocah tengik!? Lagian darimana kau tahu tentang se-se-seme ituuuu?! Dasar _kuso gakiiiii_!" tanya Accelerator yang wajahnya udah merah-merah gak jelas.

Dan di akhir acara(?), ia malah main kejar-kejaran dengan Last Order karena perkataan (bijaksana)nya itu.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**~ E N D (?) ~**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Ending Song : Reason – KamiYU**

* * *

Etto—moshimossu~ Akacchi di sini~ Akhirnya selesai juga ini fic..

Saia orang baru di sini. Lagian di sini sepi banget fic Indo-nya rupanya.. ;^; Jadi saia inisiatif (sebenarnya iseng-iseng) nulis fic ini. Lagian saia pengen menyalurkan rasa suka saia pada pair ToumaxAccel meskipun ini pair sungguh crack amat.. QAQ tapi apalah daya saia gak bisa nolak~ /heh

Yasudlah. Sekian sepatah dua patah kata dari saia. Kritik dan sarannya bisa disalurkan di kotak review~

Arigatou~ XD *melayang jauh entah kemana*


End file.
